G☆PC12 / Transcript
Incident Arc, Episode 12: Juliet's Hanyou Blood! Into Berserk State! At night into the Heian High School where Juliet, Rosette and Hermione must worked the evening classes and perform chores, Juliet has losing her Hanyou features and returned into her human form. As Hermione, Juliet and Rosette are punished and they will have the evening classes and chores. Rosette: Made faster! You're too slow, lazy! Hermione: It's not her fault! You will not have offended me by treating me like that! We would not have such punishments that night! She gives to Juliet, the broom to clean the floor. Juliet: Hey! Why would I do that instead of you! Hermione: It's not that hard! Come on! I not wanted to do the cleaning! Juliet: No way! It's your chore and do it! Hermione: You're not gonna do that to a delicate girl! I don't want to get my hands dirty! Juliet: You want me to lock you in this locker?! Rosette: Don't argue for that! Our evening classes are finished and it remains only to do the cleaning! Juliet: It's mainly you who is responsible in this matter! And do not blame us for your crap! While you're responsible for this incident as you did unwittingly insulted Rosette when you answered her provocation, which led me to believe that she had insulted her! And because of this misunderstanding, we have been punished and have the evening classes and chores! Into the flashback where Juliet goes away as she hold Hermione's hand. Juliet: Come on, we're getting out of here! Rosette: You're just a moron! You and Hermione who is a "immature noblewoman"! She's just a jerk! Hermione clenched her teeth after hearing this insult. Hermione: Jerk yourself! Rosette is shocked from this insult, she thinking mistakenly that it's Juliet who answered this provocation, she grabs Juliet's shirt collar angrily. Rosette: It's you did call me a jerk? Juliet: That's not true! It was not I who insulted you! Rosette: You liar! She refuses to listen and they begins to fight into the puff of smoke, while Hermione tries to run away. Rosette: What you come to say! Juliet: I'll repeat it if I want, poor loser! Rosette: I'll crush you! Juliet: I'll kill you, bitch! Hermione: Damn it, I gotta get me out of here... But Juliet grabs Hermione's skirt which leads her gets involved into the fight. Into the puff of smoke during the fight between Juliet, Rosette and Hermione. Hermione: Let me go! She grabs Juliet's shirt collar while Juliet punches Rosette's face while Rosette had pulled Hermione's hair and they continued to fight themselves. Juliet: Rosette, I'll kill you! Rosette: You should not insult me! Until the teacher arrived and managed to stop them. Juliet: Let me go, damn it! Teacher: That's enough you three! Go to the staff room! You must have an explanation for all this! Later at the staff room. Teacher: As punishment, you going to night classes and chores! Juliet, Rosette and Hermione: What?! Teacher: That's for breaking the rules of the school! There is no way to fight at school! I hope it will never happen again! Hermione: Stop I did nothing to... Teacher: Silence! Is that clear to me, Ms. Borromeo? Outside of the Heian High School with Hermione's scream was head and echoed. Hermione: NOOOOOOO! End of the flashback. Hermione: It's not my fault for that! Rosette: You got a big mouth for a such immature noblewoman! She give at Hermione a bucket and a floor broom, then she took Juliet's hand and leaving Hermione alone. Hermione had an anger glare with a comic effect and the anger veins appeared on her head. Hermione: Come back! I have not finished with you! It's no way to do the chores alone! Later after their nocturn punishements, they leaving from the Heian High School and walking into the Kyoto neighborhood. Hermione: Aargh that is a nightmare that night, and that day ruined because of the usual fight you done! Juliet: It's not because you was a spoiled brat that you should not be subjected to tough tests! And further, you're my familiar but you was too stubborn, immature and impulsive. You should be more mature... They meet with Azmaria, Koumori, Romeo (into his human form during night) and Chrno who waited them. Romeo: Hi girls, you come home so late at night. Juliet: Oh, hi Romeo. Rosette: Sorry to be late, but we are forced to take charge of evening classes and chores, because of Hermione. Hermione: That's because of Rosette and Juliet with their nonsense fight, they should stop beating among themselves! Azmaria: There is a lot of your rivalry! You should stop to fight like immature kids, you have never changed in nearly 100 years since our meetings in Takamagara before our reincarnations, why you should not agree to one another to unite and fight together?! Honesty, team spirit and dedication to the public interest are the main values for the Precures! If you continue conflicts, you will eventually move away one after the other and lose against the formidable enemies! Rosette: Azmaria. Azmaria: Rosette, a Christian nun should to have respect towards others and help them together rather to fighting by rivality or by stupidity. They praying for the salvation of others, and also to lives an active vocation of both prayer and service, often to the needy, ill, poor, and uneducated. Rosette: ... *widened* That's true, you're right. When we fight against the Ayakasis, we are complicit and we help each other. Hermione: This morale is nice to hear, but... It's hype that!! Azmaria: What?! Hermione: I did not want to interfere with that and assumed my duty as Juliet's familiar if I must to fighting! I has other things to do like shopping and don't want to get dirty! She leaves from the group.Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes